Just a note to say
by TheRedHeadGirl
Summary: It's James' Birthday, and Sirius want Lily to give him a gift . . . But what if she already has? Told in Mainly Note form, Enjoy!


**_Disclaimer_**_**: If I Owned Harry Potter, there would be another 10 books coming out, but as there isn't, I don't own** it._

Lily, the light of my life – SB

Sirius, you super human annoyance, how may I help you? –LE

Oh Lilyflower, have I ever told you how positively amazing you are? – SB

No Black, you haven't – and I'd be worried if you ever did. What do you want? – LE

Why must you assume that I want something, Sweetest? – SB

Padfoot, she has a point – You do want something . . . –RL

^ My point precisely, Oh, and Hey Remus – LE

Moooony . . . I was leading up to it, I was gunna be real smooth, butter her up a little – so she might say yes! Arggh, Moony you ruin everything! – SB

Nice complement, Feeling the love Padfoot – RL

.You. – SB

How nice – RL

Never talking to you again – SB

Shame, does this mean you doing you own Homework? –RL

Umm . . . Hate to stop this – What ever this is, but you never did ask me anything – LE

It's a moot point now anyway, you wouldn't do it – SB

What are you on about? Remus, what is he on about? – LE

Honestly, I'm not to sure . . . All he said is that he wanted you to do something for James's Birthday – RL

It really doesn't matter anymore – you wouldn't have done it anyway – SB

Do you want me to give him a present? – LE

Actually, Yes . . . – SB

Is that it? Padfoot, have you just created such a fuss for THAT? – RL

Well, yeah – SB

Your impossible – RL

I can't be impossible Moony as I am here; I believe you mean to say 'Your Impressive 'my dear fellow – SB

You Sirius, are anything but 'Impressive', and what makes you think I haven't got James a present? – LE

Only two reasons: 1. you hate James. A lot

2. Refer to point 1.

*Eye roll* - LE

Did you just roll you eyes at Sirius?, on paper – RL

Yes, yes I did. Words cannot express my exasperation at him – LE

I know what you mean, Imagine living with him for 7 years – RL

No point, I would have throttled him by then, without a doubt – LE

Petal, do you mean to say you have a present for Jamesie – poo? – SB

Yes, I do – and really? Jamesie – poo? – LE

Jamesie – poo is a very dignified name, I didn't think you even knew when his birthday was – SB

Dignified for a baby! – Besides the point, Of course I know when his birthday is – I've had his present for ages – LE

Jamesie – poo is an extremely dignified and I came up with it myself! – SB

Explains a lot don't you think? – RL

Agreed – LE

Hey! You both wound me – SB

I'm sorry – RL

I'm not – LE

Play nice Lily – RL

I _am _playing nice Remus, If I wasn't I would of slaughtered him 20 minutes ago – LE

Point made – RL

My death is not open for Discussion. Lovely, Lily, Why haven't you given James his gift yet? – SB

I have – LE

Have not! I've been with him all morning – SB

I levitated it into his bag at breakfast –LE

Oh . . . What was it? – SB

A piece of parchment – LE

Exciting . . . – SB

Padfoot, obviously there was more to it. What did the parchment say Lily? – RL

It said "Happy Birthday James! This piece of parchment allows you to ask Miss Lily Evans to be your respective Girlfriend with the guaranteed answer of 'Yes'. Use well "– LE

. . . – SB

. . . – RL

. . . – SB

What? – LE

. . . – SB

You are one of a kind Lily – RL

I do try – LE

What did he say? – SB

Yeah, what was his answer? – RL

Don't know, ask him, He's sat behind you Black – LE

You mean he hasn't seen it yet? – SB

Doubt it, I can guarantee you we would have heard if he had – RL

True, Very true, I have a plan! – SB

Ohh no . . . This can't be good – RL

Remus, what the heck is he doing? – LE

Asking James for some spare parchment, trying to get him to see you present – RL

Ohh Merlin . . . has he seen it yet? – LE

Not yet . . . Ohh wait . . . It's in his hand – RL

At this moment in time, Death is not strong enough for Sirius Orion Black, Instead I will cut of his man-hood and make him live without it – LE

Harsh – RL

He deserves it, Has James opened it yet? – LE

He's reading it currently – RL

. . . – LE

. . . – SB

. . . – RL

. . . – LE

. . . – SB

. . . – RL

Hate to break this bemused silence, is it just me or does he now look like a serial killer? – LE

He does a bit doesn't he? – RL

. . . – LE

. . . – RL

Oh, Merlin . . . He isn't . . . – SB

I think he is – RL

Is that . . . Is that dancing? – LE

A rough guess, But I believe so. Yes. – RL

Ohh . . . I thought he was having a fit – LE

Understandable – SB

"Mr. Potter , What exactly do you think you doing?" Professor Mcgonagall asked, a bemused smile playing across her face.

After a pause in which no-one spoke but James continued with his wild dancing, Lily spoke up.

"Umm . . . Miss? I believe he's happy, you see miss its his birthday today and I gave him a piece of parchment allowing him to ask me out with a guaranteed answer of 'Yes', And he's only just read it Miss " Lily answered, flushing tomato red at having to say that in front of her entire Transfiguration class.

" Oh " Was all of Professor McGonagall's reply, She turned to continue with her lesson as James made his way to the front of the class and squatted down so he could Look her directly in the eye.

"Be my girlfriend?" He asked in a near whisper

"Yes" She said, blushing harder than ever.

Nothing more was said on the matter as James eventually made his way back to his seat, Grinning like a madman and Lily buried her head In her arms, Not re-emerging until her face was back to it's original Hue. Both missed the last words Written by Sirius which said the one sentiment that explained everything perfectly.

"Bloody hell"

_**A/N: Well, Yeah, Did you like it? This is my first ( and most likely last ) attempt at Humor. How did I do? Did I make you giggle or Smile? LET ME KNOW! If you review . . . I will . . . . I will . . . I will give you Tom Felton! Yeah, that sounds good . . . . .**_


End file.
